Promise Me
by animefreek456
Summary: SasuxSaku fic. Since they were small they'd been very close. One small promise, ends up changing both their lives forever. ONESHOT


**Uh yeah disclaimer! I don't own Naruto...sadly. If I did I would make Sasuke kiss Sakura! Lol anyways ON WIT THE STORY!**

The sun was full of orange bliss, and two children were watching it set. 6 year old Sakura was almost falling asleep. With her was Sasuke.

Sasuke was completely oblivious to Sakura's drooping eye lids, and her slouching form. At 6 years of age they were already the best of friends. It was getting pretty late.

Sasuke had to take Sakura home pretty soon. The time was about 7:00. Yes they were young but every night they would watch the sun set.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sleepy." Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

Sasuke shrugged. "Alright we can go now if yah want ta."

Sakura nodded. Sasuke stood up pulling Sakura up with him.

"Do you want me ta carry you?" asked Sasuke slighty blushing.

"Sure. How on your back? Or in your arms?"

"Back I guess." replied Sasuke looking away. Trying to hide his obvious blush.

Sakura nodded ok, before Sasuke knelt down and allowed her to climb on his back. In truth Sasuke was strong for a 6 year old. Sakura was also only like around 30 pounds.

So Sakura put her arms around his back and he started to walk.

She yawned and let her head rest on his back. Sasuke didn't mind much. After all it wasn't exactly hot out, and Sakura provided extra warmth.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you think we'll get married when we olders?"

Sasuke shrugged, and thought for a little.

"I'm not sure. But will you make a promise wit me?" asked Sasuke turning his head back slightly.

"K."

"Sakura, will you promise me that when we're olda well get married?"

"Yes, I promise." whispered Sakura, making Sasuke smile.

"Good. Coz I wanna really marry you Sakura."

They were nearing Sakura's house, and soon Sasuke would have to end their little conversation. So before he had to let her walk again he let her off his back.

Facing a confused Sakura, he leaned in and started to whisper in her ear.

"You know, people kiss when dey get married." started Sasuke grinning.

Sakura understood and they seperated. Sasuke leaned in making their foreheads touch gently.

"Sakura... I love you. Do you love me?"

"Yeah."

So they both stopped talking as Sasuke leaned in. Their lips touched. Sakura blushed at the warmth of his lips, but did not stop kissing him.

When they parted they were both smiling at each other.

_19 Years Later_

Sakura stared at Sasuke through her veil. He was the same man that stole her heart 19 years ago.

As the priest said the formal vows Sasuke was smirking and staring back at the beautiful kunoichi in front of him. His soon-to-be wife.

As Sasuke said his final vow, Sakura grinned tears threatning to come. So he quickly said "I do" and leaned in to kiss her.

But as he was leaning in Kakshi had a coughing fit. Which of course ruined the moment. Kakashi sounded a little like a dying cow. Well mabye a little bit more civilized.. nah.

"Kakashi!" screamed Sakura running off the alter and over to her former teacher.

She lifted her fist and then punched him square in the face sending him flying across the room. She ran back onto the alter, just as the priest said:

"You may uh.. no kiss the bride..."

So the two kissed. This single kiss held so much promise in it. This single kiss was their secret vow to each other that they would always love each other.

Of course occasionally Sasuke would tease her, and she would tease back. But it was all for fun. Now the impossible couple, is finally married.

All but Kakashi had happy memories of that day.

_Damn it all! She mad my new "novel" fall into the punch bowl! She does have a strong arm though, prefect chakra control.. supple breasts, nice ass. Oh god I am perverted. But I'm proud to be the perverted old man I am!_

The rest of Kakashi's thoughts are too... graphically inhanced for younger veiwers.

The promise they made so long ago. Was kept and remembered. Sasuke fufilled that promise, and I don't think that they would ever forget it.

**Author's Note**: did u hate it luv it? Wut? Just review for me plz, thnx much appriciated! Tell me if u want me to continue it, i mean this was only a one-shot

JA NE


End file.
